


Fire in the woods

by Avifauna



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avifauna/pseuds/Avifauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay's faught for her life twice once to get away from the men that had taken her from her camp site and the other from them strange guy in the woods and though she was able to get help for the others that were locked up with her she wasn't planning on getting kidnapped..... Again.<br/>Now jay has to see if she can survive and live along with the murderes that call an insane asylum home but not everything seems to be what it is because even she a runaway girl needs to have her dark secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jeff x reader work its not finished, I also have writers block so if you have any ideas on how to keep this rolling ball of murder and fire rolling please tell me in the comments. I'd really be thankful to you all. Wish me Luck
> 
> P.s I know this chapter is currently very short again I have writers block D,:

Leaves brushed against her skin from were she lay on the cold forest floor the sensation making her body break out in a flurry of goosebumps, rolling onto hands and knees she closed her moss colored eyes as a tremor of nausea shook through her body.

Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, oh Jesus don’t throw up. the little voice in the back of her head repeated for the third time that night but just like the last time it did no use, within seconds her stomach constricted there was nothing left in her stomach, three days of starvation did that to you.

“Now that’s just gross.” a rough voice hissed through the rain groaning deeply the girl looked up at the voice, my day is just full of sunshine and fucking unicorns isn't it? she sneered inwardly as she took the man before her. He had long black shoulder length hair, a white hoodie that looked warm and soft, black pants were scuffed here and there, and black and white converse that were oddly clean of any mud but what caught her eye and made her back tense was his pale face.

A large grin split across his face as if someone had carved into his cheeks, his eyes seemed to have no eyelids allowing her to see the hunger for blood in his electric blue eyes.

Spitting out the disgusting taste of bile she slowly stood up leaning heavily against a large tree only to have her leg buckle from under her. Looking down shock spiraled through her nerves a five inch long gash had been cut into her bruised and scraped thigh, looking over her shoulder she see a kitchen knife sticking out of one the nearby trees its edge trickling with blood. With narrowing eyes she look at the boy his carved smile now a Cheshire grin, one hand in his pocket as he flashes a glinting knife in the other.

“Come on you looked so much more tempting on all fours, almost couldn’t control myself.” his deranged laugh makes her glower; grabbing onto the knife hilt and with one forceful jerk of her arm she dislodged the weapon from the trees truck.

“Listen smiley, there’s no way in hell that I run eight hours from a freaking group of pedophiles just to let you have your way with me. You little piece of shit.” She growled making the boy frown. “So just quite the crap and move,” she hissed voice thick with exhaustion, frustration, and layers of anger.

“...Make me baby.” He grinned before charging, with a growl the girl followed his example meeting his knife with her newly acquired one, even with wounds her body still functioned the way she wanted.

“Oh I will honey,” the snarl ground through her body ad adrenaline pushed through the haze that was her mind. with a forceful shove the knifes unlocked from each other as both she and her attacker staggered back.


End file.
